


You Ain't no Daisy, Little Lady

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, S5E5, Subtle Feminization, it's really just from a pet name but there's promise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: A night with dead cowboys requires whiskey. And whiskey requires bad decisions. Or good decisions.





	You Ain't no Daisy, Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I love cowboys. I was not braced for the latest episode. I'm not sure how I'm actually alive at this moment.
> 
> Shout out to my wife for dealing with the emotional breakdown I basically had from all the joy I got watching.
> 
> As always, they may be real people but this is all purely fake.

Ryan’s back hit the hotel room door with a thud. It might have hurt, if he was sober, and if he wasn’t so damn distracted by Shane kissing him like they were dying \- but he was, so the ache in his shoulder blades never even registered.

 

Shane’s hands had him bracketed in, and there was a leg being pushed right between Ryan’s, giving him something to grind into. It was… too good. But it had been building all night, and the fact that the kisses were whiskey flavored only meant they were far past caring that they were still in the hallway. That TJ and Mark were staying only a few rooms down, and could come up at any second.

 

Ryan grasped at Shane’s open jacket, forcing him to stay close. Ryan’s tongue was in his mouth, soaking up the ghost of whiskey and pushing at his teeth. Ryan felt dizzy and he  _ knew _ Shane did too, by the deep groan that reverberated within the kiss.

 

Shane pulled off Ryan’s mouth, only to go wordlessly for his throat. Ryan keened, felt those teeth he had just been memorizing with his tongue dragging along hot skin, before Shane’s tongue laved over the flesh. Ryan shivered, his dick way too hard considering they were both fully clothed. “Gonna take me inside big guy?” he managed, his voice a little unrecognizable to himself. A little too shaky, too wanton. “Or we doin’ this in the hallway?”

 

Shane hummed, like he was  _ considering it _ , and Ryan couldn’t help but grind into his leg over that. Because it was  _ so fucking hot _ , the idea of Shane just sucking him off right then and there- but, unfortunately, a risk they really couldn’t take.

 

Damn.

 

“C’mon Shane,” Ryan said, even as he kept his hold on Shane’s jacket firm. “Inside partner.”

 

Shane snorted a laugh, pulling back. He had that goofy smile that only intensified when he was drunk, and Ryan felt his chest go  _ so tight _ over it. Fuck if he didn’t love it. “We doing cowboy impersonations tonight?”

 

Ryan cracked a too big grin. “I mean, we’re still wearing the hats.”

 

Shane seemed to consider it for a moment, before he finally backed off Ryan. He fished the key card from his pocket and slipped it into the door, pushing it open as Ryan stepped off it. “After you, little lady,” he said, actually tipping his damn cowboy hat.

 

Ryan stared for a moment, and tried to ignore the way his cock throbbed over that. He turned, and his silence was a dead give away. Shane just smirked and smacked his ass, following him inside. Ryan jumped a little, turned as the door was clicking shut-

 

And promptly grabbed Shane by the wrist, all but hauling him through their hotel room. For possibly the first time on a shoot, they had a single bed,  _ on purpose _ , instead of two. Ryan wanted to throw Shane on it.

 

Instead, Shane shoved him onto it, following him. Ryan’s breath rushed out of him, and then Shane was crawling on top of him. Ryan’s hat flopped somewhere behind him, and Shane’s nearly tipped off his head as he hung down over Ryan, kissing him all over again.

 

Ryan arched his back, started pushing at Shane’s jacket. “Too much… clothing,” he mumbled between kisses, and Shane pulled back, got on his knees and  _ straddled _ Ryan.

 

“Not gonna take our time?” Shane stripped his jacket off and tossed it away even as he asked, his hat following. Ryan shook his head, reaching for the buttons on his own shirt and hastily undoing them with shaking fingers.

 

“No fucking way. If I don’t have your dick in me in the next five minutes, I might just die.” Ryan grinned, and Shane barked a laugh, tipping his head back. Goofy and fucking  _ gorgeous _ .

 

“Jesus Ryan.” Shane went to work on his own shirt. “Guess I don’t need to ask how we’re doin’ this then.” The shirt was tossed off into the darkness of the room, and Ryan wanted to get his hands on Shane, wanted to get his teeth on his chest. He’d left a lot of marks behind before, to the point that they were even visible if Shane wore a v-neck.

 

Which he  _ always _ did, like he was  _ so proud _ of them.

 

“You going to ride me like a bull?”

 

Ryan wheezed a laugh, dropping his head back to look up at the ceiling. “You did  _ not _ .” He didn’t need to see Shane to know he had done that  _ stupid _ eyebrow waggle.

 

He felt the bed dip and Shane was off him, standing up. He bent over, took his  _ time _ unlacing his boots. Ryan twitched, impatient, and sat up, tossing away his own shirt and reaching down to make quick work of his own shoes. He just wanted to be naked already.

 

With a naked Shane.

 

He was working on his jeans when Shane  _ finally _ set his boots aside. He was moving without a  _ lick _ of urgency, and Ryan frowned. Instead of nagging him- for once- Ryan simply reached into his own jeans and boxers, cupping his cock. He shuddered, before carefully pulling it free.

 

He stared right at Shane as he gave a slow, excruciating stroke. He squeezed his fist around the head, was rewarded with a gush of precum dribbling down his knuckles, making the downstroke that much smoother. Ryan tipped his head back then, heard Shane’s quiet  _ oh fuck _ as he squeezed at the base, then simply rubbed along the prominent, underside vein with his thumb. He sighed, was about to give himself another stroke, when he suddenly felt Shane’s hands on him. Shane leaned over him, all but dragged his jeans and boxers down, forcibly tearing them right from Ryan’s ankles, when they bunched there.

 

“Fucking shit,” Ryan breathed, and Shane was back on him, batting his hands away and pinning them by the wrists to the bed. Ryan tested the grip, and Shane  _ squeezed _ . And sure, Ryan had strength and muscle on Shane, but that didn’t mean Shane couldn’t  _ try _ to get the edge on him. And when he really tried, Ryan made sure to give.

 

“Can’t let you have all the fun before we even  _ start _ baby.” Before Ryan could protest- could throw out a  _ don’t call me baby _ , even though he loved it- Shane was kissing him, all teeth and tongue and this sheer desire that was  _ finally _ mirroring the urgency Ryan felt down in his bones. Another squeeze to his wrists, and Ryan was canting his hips up, grinding his bare cock against Shane. Another groan from Shane, and he was pulling off Ryan, actually getting up.

 

But then his hands were on Ryan’s hips,  _ flipping him _ , and Ryan went with the motion, ended up on his belly. He grabbed for one of the pillows, settling himself in, as he heard Shane rummaging around in one of their bags left on the floor. When he was done there was the sound of his zipper, and Ryan forced himself to not turn his head, to not watch Shane untangle his impossible long limbs from his jeans.

 

A part of him just wanted to  _ feel _ , not see. He closed his eyes, settled his cheek on the pillow, let himself squirm a bit, cock leaking onto the comforter below him. He heard the sound of a cap snapping open, and  _ smiled _ , anticipating- and then one of Shane’s big hands, grasping at his ass and squeezing.

 

He exhaled, shakily, and spread his thighs, lifting his ass towards Shane. Shane chuckled, gave him a squeeze. And then, in that god awful attempt at a cowboy accent, “Now, now little lady, you just wait a second.”

 

“Oh god come  _ on _ man,” Ryan groaned, lifting his head. Even though his dick throbbed again at the  _ little lady _ bit- and okay, that was something he could unpack later. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, to chastise Shane again, but then Shane was sliding his slick fingers against his asshole, tracing the tight ring of muscle and spreading the lube. Ryan bit his lip, words forgotten, and Shane held his stare as he began easing one long finger inside him.

 

Ryan exhaled, a mumbled  _ oh… yeah… _ as Shane sunk past both knuckles. He curled his finger slowly, sliding against Ryan’s walls and  _ purposefully _ missing his prostate- but for the moment the fact that something was  _ finally fucking inside him _ was enough. Ryan bit his lip, turned away because it hurt to crane his neck like that, and hung his head down, enjoying the ease slide of Shane’s finger in and out of him.

 

When Shane added a second finger- without Ryan prompting, much to Ryan’s delight- Ryan moaned, began to squirm. Shane’s free hand grabbed at his hip, fingers curling into Ryan’s ass, holding him still. He leaned over Ryan, got his fingers exceptionally deep and dragged a gaspy  _ squeak _ out of Ryan, as he kissed between his shoulder blades.

 

“Want another?” Despite Ryan’s urgency and the fact that they were  _ definitely _ not sober, Shane’s voice in that moment was tender. Ryan thought on it for a second, before he shook his head.

 

“Nah. Just want your dick already.”

 

Shane chuckled and kissed between his shoulder blades again, before pulling back- and sadly, out. Ryan whined over the loss, but eagerly pushed himself up onto his knees when Shane gave his hip a little pat. He kept his chest down, grasping at the pillow and enjoying the way his back had to curve, at the fact that this felt  _ dirty _ .

 

Dirty was good.

 

Ryan suddenly choked on a laugh, and he felt Shane’s hand fall away from his hip. “What?”

 

“Nothin’, just… dirty Shane.” He laughed again, and he heard Shane sigh. Then, with  _ no _ warning, one of Shane’s hands was on his ass, pulling at the flesh to expose his hole- and oh  _ fuck _ , that was definitely the head of Shane’s cock, pressing against his hole. Ryan choked off his laugh, as Shane rubbed the slick flesh against him, before easing just the head inside.

 

Ryan closed his eyes, tipped his head back at the way he had to stretch just a  _ little _ more than he had before. There was some sort of dull ache to it, but he liked it. Liked that Shane was big enough to  _ make _ him ache.

 

The rest of Shane’s cock slid into him so slowly that Ryan felt like he was losing his mind. He wanted to thrash and beg Shane to just fill him up, make him forget his own damn name. But he bit at his tongue instead, only gave guttural noises instead of words, until he felt his ass nestled back against Shane’s pelvis.

 

Shane’s other hand went to his hip, and the feeling of being gripped so tightly made Ryan shiver. Shane gave a little breath, must have  _ felt it _ , and then finally eased his hips back. He was almost completely out of Ryan when he thrust back in- sharp, so much so that Ryan  _ yelled _ , and fuck it was everything he wanted.

 

Shane leaned over him, kept that same rhythm, each thrust deep, hitting Ryan in all the right spots. Ryan shoved his ass back, trying to meet each one, turning his head and panting and wishing he could see Shane  _ but not wanting to be moved _ .

 

“Fuck,  _ harder _ ,” he groaned, and he felt the way Shane’s blunt fingernails dug into his hips. “Fuck me  _ harder _ .”

 

“No way,” Shane started, the sentence punctured with a groan as Ryan squeezed around his cock, “for a lady to talk.” Ryan let his mouth fall open, whining, but fuck if Shane didn’t listen. One of his hands left Ryan’s hip, and his arm curled around Ryan’s abdomen, trying to keep him close. He specifically didn’t touch Ryan’s cock and Ryan  _ knew _ it was on purpose, but with the way Shane was hitting his prostate he almost didn’t care.

 

The amount of precum dripping from his cock to the bed was obscene.

 

Ryan was almost cresting like this, his body humming with pure ecstacy. He might have even gotten off, but then Shane’s arm was unwinding from him, and the thrusts slowed a bit.

 

And then Shane was  _ pulling out _ .

 

Ryan was about to ask  _ what the hell _ , but Shane was pushing at him, trying to move him. Ryan complied, rolling over onto his back, head hitting the pillow he’d been clutching at-

 

And okay, seeing Shane with sweat along his collarbone and those eyes huge and dark and his hair a little fucked up? Totally worth the minor interruption.

 

Shane fit back perfectly between Ryan’s thighs, his hands sliding up the thick muscle, before grasping his hips again. Ryan spread his legs further, then prompted by a squeeze from Shane, lifted his legs and let them slot perfectly against Shane’s narrow hips.

 

“Perfect,” Shane mumbled, like words were suddenly  _ hard _ for him- and that was a state Ryan lived to see him in. Fucked out and focused on just feeling good.

 

When Shane slid back into him, Ryan arched his back, squeezed his legs- and felt one of Shane’s hands grasping at his cock. He gave a surprised gasp, feeling his whole body going tight over the contact, as Shane slammed right against his prostate.

 

He wasn’t going to last. He was going to  _ die _ with how intense this felt and Ryan was just a-okay with that.

 

Panting, he grasped at the bed, could marvel later at the fact that Shane was managing to be coordinated enough to fuck him  _ and _ jerk him off. Not something he could always do sober. Maybe they should drink whiskey more often.

 

“You’re unbelievable,” Shane said, his voice going  _ husky _ , and Ryan arched his back again, getting Shane’s dick further inside him, baring his cock for Shane to squeeze. He was too far gone and just drunk enough to not care that he was being plain out ogled, too beyond his self awareness. Which he wasn’t sure had ever happened so easily as it did with Shane.

 

Ryan felt his body trying to go tight all over. His toes curled as a warm static filled his bones, a fresh wave of precum sliding along his abs. He must have squeezed around Shane, because Shane cursed, muttered something about not lasting, but it was okay.

 

Ryan was there.

 

Shane squeezed his cock, and on the next firm upstroke, at the same blissful moment he was sliding up along Ryan’s prostate, Ryan felt the world go shockingly white. He yelled without even knowing it, arching so hard his back would fucking  _ feel it _ later. He squeezed Shane with his legs, his ass tightening around his dick, and he was coming, so hard it splashed along his abs, even up onto his chest. Ryan heard Shane’s own groan, and  _ bless that man _ he stroked Ryan through the orgasm, even as his own hips were beginning to stutter and lose rhythm.

 

When his hand finally fell from Ryan’s cock, and Ryan was going lax against the bed, it found his way to his hip. Ryan panted, feeling high and delirious, as Shane thrust in a few more times, before he was coming, and Ryan knew from the single, full body shudder that ran through him.

 

When he pulled out, Shane sagged down onto the bed next to him, tossing an arm over his waist. Both grimaced as it landed in the  _ mess _ they’d made, before they started  _ laughing _ .

 

“Gross,” Shane said, making no point to actually move his arm.

 

“You want gross, talk to me in a few minutes when I feel your damn jizz on my thighs.” Shane snorted, dropped his forehead down to Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“The mouth on my little lady.”

 

Ryan felt his cheeks heat up and pointedly turned away. “C’mon dude,” was all he managed, and Shane snickered.

 

Who  _ snickered _ these days?!

 

“Come on what now little miss? You gotta speak frank with a man.” He was trying for that awful cowboy accent again- and Ryan was ashamed that his body went tight over it all. Okay, maybe there was a  _ lot _ to unpack later. “What’d you say to me earlier? That I  _ ain’t no daisy _ ?” Ryan still wouldn’t look over. “I’d dare say  _ you _ ain’t no daisy with the mouth on you, little lady.”

 

Shane finally moved his arm then, but only to slide his hand down Ryan’s abs, fingers slick with cum now, to grasp at Ryan’s limp cock. Ryan gasped, as Shane gave him a squeeze, and then slid  _ lower _ , over his balls and between his thighs.

 

To his sore hole, which took Shane’s two fingers far too eagerly again. Ryan bit his own cheek, trying to keep in the high pitched keen that threatened to come out, as Shane brought all his nerves back to life in a matter of seconds.

 

“Night’s young,” Shane offered, leaning in to kiss Ryan’s jaw. “We can go ‘til morning.”

 

It was a stupid idea. They had a flight to catch and they’d be  _ tired _ and Ryan was sure as fuck going to hate sitting in a damn plane. And yet… and yet…

 

Ryan spread his thighs, turning his head to kiss Shane’s mouth. It was a bit clumsy, but Ryan didn’t mind. In fact, he rather liked when their kisses were clumsy, messy, loving and tender and a little desperate.

 

“What d’ya say, little lady? Think you can handle me again?” Shane’s fingers were thrusting lazily, but there was so much promise, and Ryan felt like he was being lit on fire, starting right in his guts.

 

Instead of words, Ryan only nodded, before kissing Shane again. The whiskey taste was gone now, but all the promises from when their night started were still there.

 

Ryan was going to make sure Shane made good on all of them.


End file.
